The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum plant botanically known as Spathiphyllum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Jetson’.
‘Jetson’ was discovered in the Spring of 2003 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of a plant of Spathiphyllum ‘Jetty’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,957). ‘Jetson’ was discovered in a cultivated area of Nootdorp, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction by tissue culture of the new cultivar ‘Jetson’ was first performed in November 2003 in Nootdorp, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.